


"Cause its a long fall from heaven."

by HiAjay



Series: A Youtuber's Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Multi, Youtuber!Stiles, always a girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay





	"Cause its a long fall from heaven."

"What's Derek like?" Stiles repeated the question and wiggled her nose, "What's Derek- seriously? If I could make my whole channel about his magically communicating eyebrows I would." Stiles laughs, because it’s true, she'd make a channel just for Derek's eyebrows. Have you seen them, sometimes when they're eating diner Stiles will have little conversations with them, then Derek will frown them and Stiles will make the worlds saddest puppy face when Derek does so, getting him to roll his eyes at her.

 

 

"I guess I'll just make a video out all the videos I have with him, all the videos I made since I met Derek." Stiles smiles at her camera, her cheeks turning a slight pink "I'll let you see a little bit of our world since we've collided."

 

 

Just then Derek walks in and Stiles looks away from her camera and smiles large and bright, her eyes crinkling and her jaw aching from smiling so hard. Seeing Derek every time he comes home or every time he enters a room is like seeing him for the first time all over again. "Hey." Says Derek with a small solute. He walks into the loft and sets he's keys on the small entrance table, he has a few grocery bags hanging from his arms and this look on his face that says he'll never go shopping alone again.

 

 

"Hiya, say hi to my Reds." Says Stiles as she turns the camera on its tripod to face Derek. He just rolls his eyes and gives a half ass wave as he walks into the kitchen. "They love you too Babe, they love you too." Stiles teases as she turns the camera back. "That's Derek after he's done our shopping." She tells the camera.

 

 

" _Our_ , shopping. Next time I'll let you suffer through your cocoa puff withdrawals." Derek calls from the kitchen.

 

 

Stiles makes this pained face and pinched whine at the camera and presses a hand to her chest, as if to say she is personally offend that Derek would even think about letting such a thing happen "You know I go kookoo for my cocoa puffs, Der." Stiles tries not to laugh. She can almost hear Derek rolls his eyes. "Well, I'll have that video for you guys after next week's video. Until then, stay pretty and red."

 

 

"Its time to go, Stiles." Says Derek from behind her, she cranes her neck back to look at him leaning against the couch, he's smiling down at her and she can't help but smile back up at him. He leans down and pecks her lips, just a quick kiss and Stiles erupts in giggles, as he hovers inches away from her lips. A bright, private smile exposes itself on Derek's face, something he only ever shows when their alone or when Derek thinks Stiles is being cute. Which, c'mon, when isn't she?

 

 

Stiles clicks off her camera and let's the video upload itself as she quickly laces her fingers at the nape of Derek's neck. Brushing lightly at the hair there, he hums down at her and she wiggles in giddiness. "You're like a huge dog or something." Stiles jokes as she tugs Derek towards her, she kisses the tip of his nose.

 

 

"Woof." Says Derek with a smile, he kisses her once more, this time stronger, meaningful, and all-round sweeter. Stiles may be twenty-three, but when Derek kisses her she always feels sixteen.

 

She giggles once Derek pulls away and releases him from her hold, "You are such a dork." He kisses her forehead and heads off somewhere behind her, Stiles closes her laptop and heads off into the kitchen to get some water.

 

* * *

  

 

The video starts.

 

 

Stiles is standing in the middle of the loft, she's looks like she can't stand still facing off to the side, she's talking but the music is playing over her words. Because its one thing to share what your life is and another to share what you're saying.

 

 

Derek comes into view taking Stiles in his arms, swinging her around and holding her well off the ground. Stiles circles her legs around Derek's waist and she's holding on like a baby kola.

 

 

The scene is cut, then Stiles is on the couch. In a red hoodie socked feet and white shorts, its quiet and then Derek sits down next to her, a soft song plays and Derek looks at Stiles, he leans towards her slowly then let's himself fall onto her lap, she's open mouth laughing and Derek is saying something, something that seems to have Stiles smile fondly down at him, treading her fingers through his hair.

 

 

It cuts to another scene, it’s a market place where Stiles is walking beside Derek, she's talking to him while looking down at some fruit, Derek seem's to shrug and continue on he's way.

 

 

The screen jumps back to the living room where Derek has his head in Stiles' lap and she's petting his hair. "How long do you give us?" Stiles asks, there's soft music playing, but her voices comes in clear.

 

 

Derek huffs his chest, almost like a sigh and adjusts himself so he can look up at Stiles, "Forever, maybe a day after that too."

 

 

It cuts, the screen is black and cursive words appear, _He said forever, so I followed him. I always will_.

 

 

The image comes back, its the living room of their loft, there's no one in sight and the camera is shaking, then there's giggling, "Derek's still asleep." Stiles' voice comes from behind the camera, "I'm going to wake him up." The giggling continues until stiles turns the camera to where their bed used to be in the living are of the loft. Derek is sprawled out on the bed shirtless and relaxed.

 

 

Stiles carefully sets her camera somewhere where you can see them entirely, she pops into screen and presses a finger to her lips. She the music starts, 'Falling for you' by the 1975 is playing now. She climbs on the bed and starts jumping, Derek seemingly unaffected just rolls to the side, his back facing the camera.

 

 

Stiles continues her jumping, after awhile Derek kicks her and she flails and lands on top of him, it looked painful but Stiles was laughing and it almost seem's like Derek is smiling.

 

 

The screen fades out and opens to a warm sunlit kitchen with a women that has an uncanny resemblance to Derek, her dark hair tied in a long pony tail, she's smiling and working on something "Laaaauraaa." Comes Stiles voice, the woman- Laura, looks up and smiles.

 

 

"What Stiles?" Says Laura as she looks back down at the cutting board.

 

 

Stiles laughs, "What are you cookin' hot Momma."

 

 

Laura looks up and her cheeks are flushed a rosy pink and she shakes her head, "Derek! Come control your girlfriend."

 

 

Stiles, who is holding the camera turns around to see Derek walking towards her, "Noooo!" She giggles as she runs backwards into the kitchen, "Back you heathen! Back." She yells in laughter, she rounds the counter to where Laura is standing cutting vegetables and pretends to hide.

 

 

"I can't protect you there Red." Laura laughs. Derek comes at Stiles and lifts her off the ground, tossing her over his shoulder, there's a gleeful scream and a protest, but the camera goes still on Derek's ass and you hear a hum.

 

 

"Did I ever tell you your ass looks great from this angle?" Stiles giggles. Then there's a loud smacking sound "Ow! Derek that's not nice!"

 

 

"Don't fore play in my apartment!" Comes Laura's voice.

 

 

The clip fades out and opens to Stiles and her best friend and youtuber, Scott sitting on her living room couch. Their watching something and then Scott looks at Stiles while she continues to stare at whatever it is she's looking at.

 

 

"First one to make Derek laugh and/ _or_ uncomfortable with bad pick up lines wins a paid meal from wherever by the loser." Says Scott looking amused as hell.

 

 

There's a smile on Stiles' face and she looks at Scott, "You're on."

 

 

The clip jumps to one where Stiles is in the kitchen with someone moving the camera around with her, Derek is sitting at a small diner table reading through something when the come in.

 

 

"What are you two doing." It doesn't sound like a question and Derek doesn't look up from his reading.

 

 

Stiles smiles and slides into the chair right next to Derek, "Hey, Derek. Hey, Derek."

 

 

Derek sighs dramatically and faces her "What?"

 

 

"Is Talia a drug dealer?" Stiles starts, Derek raises a brow at her, "Cause your dope!"

 

 

Derek stares at her for a long moment then Shakes his head, he goes back to reading his papers, "Don't you have tickets to sell?" He asks.

 

 

Stiles frowns and sticks her tongue out.

 

 

The screen fades and opens into the living room, the camera is seated somewhere in front of the couch where Derek is seated, Scott slides next to him, pretending to watch whatever Derek was watching. "Derek, can I get directions?" Asks Scott, facing Derek carefully. Derek doesn't look at him, just continues to stare at the television.

 

 

"To what?" Derek asks.

 

 

"To your heart."Scott replies almost immediately, Derek sighs leans forward to set the remote down on a small coffee table, Scott is inching off the couch, and Derek glares at him.

 

 

"I'll give you five minutes." Scott is up and off the couch before Derek finishes the sentence.

 

 

It fades out and back Stiles is sitting on the couch bundled up by blankets and a fee pillows, Derek walks into screen and sets a bowl of popcorn on Stiles, she smiles and puckers her lips, Derek with ease leans down and pecks her lips before sitting down next to her. And just as he sits down Stiles smiles.

 

 

"Did you sit on sugar, Babe?" She asks. Derek looks contemplative before he gets up and looks at his couch. Stiles smiles up at him, "Because you've got a pretty sweet ass."

 

 

Derek groans and sits down, he steals the popcorn from Stiles and ignores her protests.

 

 

The screen flashes out and opens into a park where someone is holding the camera and laughing, Stiles is siting on a blanket on the grass, Derek is cuddle to her side with his back propped up a large tree trunk and Scott eating a sandwich beside them. Laura is talking to Stiles from her side, while Derek just seems to be asleep.

 

 

The person holding the camera giggles and scoots closer, "Hey Derek." Calls Scott, Derek doesn't move he just nods his head. Scott looks at the person behind the camera and smiles, he turns back to Derek scooting back just a few inches, "I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?"

 

 

Stiles out right laughs and rolls off Derek, Derek is up and after Scott in a few seconds they chase each other around until Scott manages to climb up a tree and Derek seems to think it isn't worth it.

 

 

The video cuts and opens to the loft, the camera being held close to Derek's face, he's looking at something off screen.

 

 

"Derek," comes Stiles's voice, soft and charming.

 

 

He hums and nods in response, Stiles sets the camera somewhere and their both i clear view, she childishly and playfully lays her head on her arms on the table, "Are you okay?" She asks.

 

 

Derek's brows frown and he meets her gaze, "I'm fine." He answers.

 

 

She smiles and snakes a hand to his "Cause its a long fall from heaven." Derek chuckles and leans down towards her, Stiles meets him half away and kisses him. A picture of Stiles eating a hamburger bigger then her and curly fries with Scott looking defeated in the background shows up with the caption, _He's a sore loser(:_

 

 

A second picture comes to view and its Derek handing a bouquet of roses to an excited Scott, and the caption read _Oh my god! Their first date!_

 

 

The photos disappear and Stiles is on view, she smiles at the camera, "Hey Reds, I hope you enjoyed that video, I didn't have enough time to put it all into one video, so look forward to part two." She pauses, then starts again, "That was all from the middle of our two-three years, most of them recent and whatever, well, I'll see you guys next week!" She pretends to kiss the camera and it ends. With the words, _I'm still following him, Fin._


End file.
